


Prince of Hell [Tom x Reader]

by misho



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Tom is super sweet to you, also has bad anger issues, but overall he's the demon of your dreams, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misho/pseuds/misho
Summary: You skipped around a lot- school to school- until finally you landed in Echo Creek and met a bunch of new friendly faces. Hiding a darker side of your personality, you tried your best to fit in, and caught the attention of a certain little demon.





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you're female (I'm sorry you guyssss :( ! It's easier to stick to one gender, if you go by different pronouns, just try and use those to the best of your ability). Also, you only live with your dad, have had two previous shitty boyfriends, etc. (so cliché, I know, it'll get better.)

You recently transferred to Echo Creek from a different state, and it wasn't much of a big deal for you. Your dad had a really difficult time trying to find a job, and it was normal for you to skip around the country just looking for one. Finally, you managed to settle down, and the school year started back up again. To say the least, you weren't very eager. You walked in through the doors, feeling a sinking hunch that cast over your entire mind like a big dark shadow. You hated how many people kept looking at you, their eyes trained on your dark hoodie pulled up over your head, your under eye bags, and your slouched posture as you walked.

You guess you were similar to that of an 'emo kid' that were often caught wearing all black, heavy makeup, and ridiculous hair. Except, you just didn't try to change your appearance, you just wore dark clothes to hide literally everything about yourself. But, an angry-looking teacher passed by you, taking your wrist, and causing you to halt in your tracks.

"Take off your hood when you're in the building."

You complied, not saying anything else as she let go of you, allowing you to walk to your locker. Really, you were super polite and sweet when you opened up, but you just didn't have the patience today for anyone to try you. You twisted the lock for your combination and the door clicked open, and you placed your bag on the hook before taking out your books for your first four classes. You then shut it, heading off to your first class: English.

You were exceptional at English, you really loved to read in your past time, since it provided a valuable escape from this dreadful reality you lived in. You were one of the very few early people in the classroom, but nobody really seemed to care about the bell, since most of the students came in after it rang. And, of course, some obnoxious person sits right in front of you, with long blonde hair and a stupid headband that obscured your vision of the blackboard.

You grumbled under your breath, and people surrounded her desk, asking questions.

"Star, how was your summer?!"

"Star, are you and Marco-"

"Star-"

Star this, Star that! Who was this chick? You groaned audibly and pulled your hood up over your head, covering your face as you laid it down on the desk, feeling the most annoyed right about now. Luckily, the teacher walked in, and the crowd dispersed. All you had to do was make it to lunch.

And, lunch came quickly. You walked into the cafeteria with your packed lunch, feeling awkward. All the visible tables were taken up by certain groups, and you just felt like you couldn't force yourself to walk up to one and sit down. So, you turned around, slowly walking into the bathroom. You opened the big stall, locking it and sliding down onto the floor, unpacking your small lunch on your lap. The bathroom door swung open and you fell silent, hating how awkward these types of interactions usually were.

"He-llooo?" Called a sing-song voice. You frowned, unsure if they were speaking to you or not, but you didn't respond to them anyway. You continued to unfold your sandwich in your bag, pulling it out. It dripped with jelly, and you felt slightly disgusted at how messy it was.

"I know you're in here." The girl said again, and you paused before taking a bite. You let out a small sigh, packing your sandwich back up. Suddenly, you jerked backwards against the cold wall as you saw a grinning face appear under your stall door staring straight at you. It was the blonde girl from earlier, in your first hour class.

"Hey, there you are!" She said with a smile. "Why are you eating your lunch in the bathroom? That's not where you're supposed to go."

"Uhm…" you quietly trailed off, breaking eye contact with her. "I don't have anywhere to sit..."

"Oh, then you can sit with me and my friends!" She said, and suddenly the door unlocked and swung open. She extended her hand to you with a big smile. You blinked rapidly, nobody had ever done this for you before. You put your lunch back into your bag and took her hand, and she surprisingly pulled you up without any hesitation. Damn, she was strong. She held a cute little decorative toy in her hand, and you just assumed that she was still stuck in that childish phase of life. She held your hand as she led you to her table.

You saw a couple of people, not a whole lot. Two girls and a guy, nothing too interesting, but it was so much of a bigger deal for you. The blonde girl smiled at you before you two sat down and introduced herself. "I'm Star Butterfly! How about you?"

Star Butterfly, huh? What a name. "F/N L/N." You said softly, and she gasped, pausing.

"I love that name! Y/N! I'm totally naming one of my puppies that!"

You felt flattered, really, and you smiled coyly. Finally, she stopped at the table, and everyone looked at you expectantly.

"Everyone, this is Y/N! She's new here, just like me last year!" Star bounced up and down, and the others smiled warmly to you. It was so unusual, how kind they were being. Maybe this was all a practical joke. They were probably being friendly to you now, just to make fun of you later.

"I'm Marco Diaz, nice to meet you." The boy said to you, and the two other girls overrode him.

"I'm Janna!" Said the dark-haired one, and the platinum blonde spoke slowly to you.

"Jackie, so cool to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." You timidly said, sinking down in a chair. Star sat down right next to you, practically about to bounce off the walls from all the excitement swarming around her. She kept asking you questions about yourself, to which you answered quietly, and she invited you to stay the night at her house, which was also coincidentally Marco's house. You don't know what came over you, but you agreed immediately.

And that friendship lasted for a couple months, no secrets, backstabbing, or drama. Except for when Star had to go to Mewni and bring Marco with her, which sucked because they were so much fun to hang out with. At least you still had Janna and Jackie, you thought to yourself, so you did tend to hang out with them more often. They filled you in about all the previous adventures and struggles Star's been through, and speak of the Devil: Star showed up in your bedroom due to a portal, pausing the conversation between you, Janna, and Jackie.

"Uhg!" Star groaned, falling face-down on your bed. Marco followed quickly after her, and everyone seemed pretty happy to see them.

"You guys are back!" Janna said in a cool tone. You grinned, sitting up, but they didn't seem too happy. And, besides, why was the portal still open?

"Yeah..." Marco rubbed the back of his neck, when the portal flashed before someone else stepped out of it, the portal finally closing behind him.

"Look, Star, I was just trying to help!" The rando spoke, clearly not from Earth. He had lilac skin, and salmon-colored hair, his wide red eyes very expressive-wait, no, he has _three damn eyes._

"Tom, you just made the situation worse!" Star said with a big frown on her face.

"I know!" He said, his voice deepening and his palms glowing red with sparks of fire.

"Guys, calm down." Marco said, waving his hands.

"What's going on?" You said in confusion. "If my dad comes home and sees all of you in here, he's not gonna be very happy."

"Sorry, Y/N." Star said apologetically, suddenly her voice sharpening when she turned back to Tom. "But _someone_ had to go and make Ponyhead mad! She's even spending time with her sisters! That's really rare!"

Right, you met Ponyhead before. The first meeting was incredibly awkward, you nearly shit yourself. But, she really took a liking to you, partying with you in Mewni for an entire night. But, that was another story for another time.

"You know he didn't mean to, Star." Marco tried to heal the situation, but it just got worse. Tom flared up with anger, his eyes glowing now.

"Guys, really," Jackie said worriedly.

"Stop!" You screamed, clenching your fists so hard that your nails dug into your palms, drawing blood. "You're not going to destroy my house like you did before, my dad was pissed!" You scolded both of the Mewmans. They settled down, looking at you with surprise. "Now," you began again, "resolve this dumb issue before I kick both of you out."

They paused, and Star just sighed, rolling her eyes. Tom frowned, opening a portal, and turning around to enter it. Marco just looked lost.

Well, that sleepover didn't go as well as you hoped it would.


	2. Left Alone

Yeah, so weeks went by ever since the big argument in your bedroom. I mean, you weren't complaining about the lack of drama, but Ponyhead definitely was. When Star was out and about, she was left with you, because she actually liked how you had some hidden crazy party side.

"Girl," Ponyhead said in a snappy tone, "what are human parties even like?"

"Probably a lot lamer than what you're used to." You snorted through your nostrils, focusing intently on your video game. She floated around your head, and you could tell, from the constant _tink_ noise coming from her... glitter..? You weren't sure how to describe it, but every time she moved around in the air, pretty glitter fell down from her neck, and it even had it's own sound effects. You assumed it's because she's a interdimensional princess.

"Yeah!" She whinnied with a happy grin. "So, like, what's this game about?"

You rose your eyebrow at her. Usually, she wasn't interested in this stuff.

"Well-" You began, but you were cut off. Star flung open your door, unaccompanied by anyone else. The door hit the wall and your shelves shook slightly, and Ponyhead looked up with excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Y/N!" Star screamed, and Ponyhead bounced.

"What's wrong?" You asked, pausing your game immediately. You turned to face her, and she looked absolutely upset. Standing up and sidling up to her, she just practically fell into your arms.

"Marco has been spending so much time with Tom lately! He's _my_ squire, why is he hanging around that idiot?!" She cried loudly. "We need to go get him from Tom's, or he won't ever come back on his own."

"Oh, uh- alright." You said compliantly, and she used her wand to open up a portal. She took your hand, and Ponyhead dashed into the portal, leading you in. It was like a flash of brilliant lights and colors- and suddenly you were in a dark, dingy place. Actually- no- it was rather lush. Despite all the colors in the room being different tints of red, the carpet was nice and cozy, and the room was beautifully furnished. Tom and Marco were playing aggressive video games, taunting each other like maniacs.

"Come on, Marco, we're taking you home!" Star said loudly, dragging her boyfriend by the collar. He nearly choked, but he quickly stood up, like a leashed dog.

"Wow, you're really just gonna let her boss you around like that?" Tom said angrily towards Marco. Marco, looking like a lost puppy, followed the argument with his big brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Star retorted, her blue eyes narrowed. "You're hogging him just because you're jealous!"

"Jealous! As if, Marco and I are best friends."

"Yeah?! Well, I'm HIS best friend!" Star yelled, her eyebrows furrowed. Ponyhead was recording the drama with her phone, and Marco had made a quiet escape with his dimensional scissors, leaving the two to continue their bickering. You fell silent, just watching it all unfold. But, it was starting to irratate you just when- Star's phone began to ring. She groaned, almost screaming, and picked up. She listened intently, replied a couple of times, and took Ponyhead around the neck.

"Ponyhead, your dad needs you back. Let's just leave- wait, where's Marco?"

"He left a little while ago." You said. Star almost melted down.

"Fine! Uhg! Stay here, I'll be back for you." Star told you as she opened a portal. You hesitated, reaching out for her, but her and Ponyhead left, leaving you alone with Tom. If it wasn't bad enough, you could feel Tom's seething rage in the air, and you were just a mere human. He could kill you if he wanted to! You cowered slightly in fear, not sure what you should do, or if you should even breathe.

"I'm sorry." Tom said, exhaling through his pointed gritted teeth. "Star and I don't usually argue."

"Yeah, what's going on?" You said softly, your natural motherly instinct kicking in.

"Well, ever since her and I broke up, she's been acting really weird around me. Her and Marco started dating, and, well, it's as if she thinks I'm gonna be mad about it."

"Are you?"

"Urgh- well, sort of!" Tom said, falling down in his beanbag chair, causing a sizzling noise to crackle in the air. "It sucks that she broke up with me just to be with Marco. I mean, really! She's had a crush on him ever since before summer break, and she dated me _throughout_ summer break! That entire time, I just feel... lied to."

"Wow, that really does suck. But, I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm by it, you know." You said, slowly sitting down in a beanbag opposite of him. "I've been in a couple relationships, surprisingly enough, and my first couple were really unsteady. I was just confused, and learning how to be in one."

"Star's been my only girlfriend." Tom said, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I don't know how to act with other people really well, and she's a super easygoing person, you know? So, I didn't really have to do much to impress her, even though I tried really hard."

"It sounds like you did just fine. You catered to her personality, and there's nothing wrong with that." You grinned to him. "I've had two boyfriends before, both were shitty."

Tom seemed taken aback, all three of his eyes wide at you. You frowned at him, not sure if there was something on your face or not.

"What?" You spoke up.

"It's just... I hardly hear... uh... girls use that kind of language."

"What, you think only men can cuss?" You rose an eyebrow. Tom shook his head violently.

"No, that's not what I mean! It's just surprising. Star never does it, Marco's too innocent, and, yeah..."

You must've impressed him or something, because he just looked down at his hands in awe. You looked to the side, at his fireplace, and wondered why he even had one when he lived smack dab in the middle of Hell. Well, whatever. You grew bored in the silence, and then you heard something.

"You're nice to talk to."

Your head whirled around to Tom, who looked really happily at you. You smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Thanks, you too."

Nobody had ever complimented you like that, and it felt really nice. Your chest ached, and suddenly, you grew emotional. Not even your stupid ex-boyfriends complimented you, you just fell for them and they pretended like it was all just some sort of game. Tears fell from your eyes and you sucked snot back up your nose like some toddler would, and alarmed Tom.

"W-Why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"No! I mean- yes- but, no!" You shook your head, wiping your face with your hoodie sleeve. God, you were just fucking burning up in here! You wished you could take off your jacket, but... you knew that Tom would see something and he would be even more concerned than he is now. He ran over to you, huddling over you and trying to pull your face up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" He waved around a tissue, trying to wipe your face. You snatched it from his hands, turning away from him and continuing to shake your head.

"You didn't." You sobbed, wiping your face. "I just... I'm happy you complimented me. I don't get a lot of them, so it was different."

"What? Why don't you?"

"People just don't do it."

"That's stupid." Tom said blankly. Suddenly, a portal opened up and Star emerged from it. She took once glance at the situation: Tom was standing over you, who was turned away from him, sobbing into a tissue on a beanbag chair. Star grew enraged, grabbing your wrist and pulling you up.

"What did you do to her, Tom?!" Star hollered.

"Nothing!" Tom crossed his arms.

"It's true, Star, he didn't do anything." You sniffled, looking at her. She paused, frowned, rolled her eyes, and closed her previous portal before opening up a new one and pulling you into it without even bidding goodbye to Tom. The portal led you back to your bedroom, just as you left it, but Star quickly left your house, leaving you to your own thoughts.


	3. Birthday Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied self-harm. Also, warning for cute fluff.

It was your birthday, and everyone was gathered in your living room. And by everyone, that meant: Marco, Star, Janna, and Jackie. Tom wasn't apart of this equation, since Star thinks that he did something to you and won't allow him to be around you, despite being probably the nicest person you've met next to Star herself. Anyway, it was a lot of fun, just being able to hang out while your dad was working. He wished he could get a day off for your birthday, but his boss wouldn't let him, so you offered to just have dinner with him when he came home.

And, not gonna lie, but not seeing your dad on your birthday really fucking sucked. Well, whatever, you shrugged. It's not like you could've prevented it, he had already taken a whole week off previously, so you understood why his boss was being a complete and utter bitch. At least you had your friends with you, you figured. And, they even brought precious gifts to you. Janna had given you a cool pocket knife with some sick satanic stuff written on the handle, Jackie gave you a really sweet necklace, Marco and Star both gave you one gift, and it was probably the best of all.

"Dimensional scissors? Are you freakin' kidding me?!" You said, practically hopping up and down. "This is so cool!"

"Wow, way to one-up us both, you guys." Janna joked light-heartedly, and Star waved her hand.

"Well, you've been a really important friend to us, Y/N, so we wanted to get you something! Since Marco and I are on Mewni a lot, we wanted to let you be able to visit us if you ever want to. Feel free to bring Janna and Jackie along with you, too!"

"That's so cool, Star!" You hugged her.

The scissors were a delicate silver color, with golden swirls and trim patterns all over it. You were so excited to use them, but you wanted to finish the party first, because you knew where you'd go to first.

And, so, the party continued pretty easily. When everyone bade their goodbyes and went on their way, you ate dinner with your dad first and then told him you were gonna be out for a bit. He was hesitant to let you go, but you walked into your room eagerly and opened the scissors. You started from the floor, then pulled up, and felt a shift in the atmosphere as a hole just tore in mid-air. The portal widened, and looked shiny and pretty. You carefully stepped through it, and the moment your feet touched the other side, it closed. You looked back with excitement, shoving the scissors recklessly into your hoodie pocket.

Looking at your surroundings, you weren't quite where you wanted to be. It was unbearably hot, but you must be outside of Tom's castle, since you literally saw his castle just a couple steps away from you. You were about to knock on the front door, but something yanked on your ankle. You looked down, alarmed, and saw a shadow-like creature creepily slithering towards you, it's long arm extended and wrapping up around your leg.

"Human," it spoke rather blankly, then it's face turned into a smile as it jerked your legs right out from under you. You fell on your shoulder, letting out a scream of terror, and it dragged you back to where it came from. Your fingernails dug into the rock, but the floor was incredibly hot against your skin, and it was burning you so badly that it felt literally ice cold. Your hoodie was pressed against your skin, and the scissors dug into your stomach, and you could feel them puncture the fabric between the pocket and your body, now stabbing into you as you slowly got drug against the rock.

"Let go of me!" You sobbed, feeling tremendous pain. The thing twisted your ankle in an uncomfortable matter and you let out a screech, the front doors to the castle suddenly swinging open. Out ran two figures, but it was getting hard to see, your vision was darkening, trying to black out to avoid the pain. Suddenly, the pressure against your ankle ceased as the creature slinked back into wherever it came, and you were lifted up off the ground by a strong body. You looked, seeing a man with brown hair, and then Tom follow right behind.

"Oh my God, Y/N, are you okay?!" Tom asked frantically. You frowned at him, tears streaming down your face as the brown-haired man walked back into the castle with you.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" You scolded, looking at the brown-haired man. You've seen him before, but only a select few of times. He was Tom's dad, which was funny, because they literally shared nothing in common, except for facial structure and... well, size. Since Tom's mother was a giant demon lady. He opened the door to a room and laid you down on a bed. You groaned in pain.

"What were you doing outside the castle? Everyone knows mortals can't be out there." Tom's dad said sternly.

"I just..." You exhaled loudly, trying to catch your breath. All over your body, it hurt. "wanted to see Tom on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Tom asked with wide eyes. "How come I didn't know?!"

"Star was being mean again, she wouldn't let me see you. She got me dimensional scissors, though, and I- I just used them..."

"I'll go get a nurse." Tom's dad sighed and stood up, walking out of the room. You laid on your back, pulling the scissors out of your pocket. They were stained on the tip with your blood, and Tom just looked mortified.

"I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened. Especially on your birthday." Tom said hurriedly. Meanwhile, you were in agonizing pain, since you had an open cut on your stomach and the fabric of your hoodie was irritating it. You had no hesitation, you didn't even think twice, you just quickly took it off of your body, throwing it to the side. Tom freaked out, not sure what was happening. You left yourself in your bra, and you wallowed in your own self-pity.

"W-What are you doing?" Tom stammered.

"It hurts!" You hissed at him through your teeth. He jumped, looking around.

"I-I don't know what to give to you! I just heal myself! What do humans need?!"

"Just... shut up." You said, your eyes closed tightly. You had a large cut on your stomach, first degree burns all over your arms and legs, and not to mention your wrists- but they were already like that.

"Okay, okay, calm down Lucitor." Tom said to himself. "Here, uh, let me see." He said, examining your body. His eyes lingered over your bra, but he flushed a dark lilac color and looked around, finally resting on your wrists. "Hey," he said quietly. "You have a bunch of scratches, but they're... old?"

You blinked, your eyes wide open now. You quickly pulled both of your wrists to your chest, hiding them.

"Where did they come from?"

"A cat." You lied. He frowned and took your hand, turning it over and looking at the cuts more. You tried to pull your arm away, growing panicked.

"A cat didn't do this, why do you have these? Are you being hurt? Who hurt you?"

"Nobody did!"

"Stop lying to me!" Tom flared up, the air crackling around the two of you.

"It was _me!_ " You screamed at him, embarrassment flooding your mind. "I did it to myself, there, are you fucking happy?"

Tom's anger subsided and he sat back down slowly, not sure if he understood. He tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Why?"

"Why?" You repeated him mockingly. "Because, Tom, some of us aren't fuckin' born into perfect little worlds, with perfect lives! Some of us hate ourselves!"

"What?!" Tom shouted. "Don't say that! Not about yourself! You're kind and sweet! Why are you hurting yourself?"

Tom's dad walked in with a pretty woman, and Tom looked up with tears in his eyes. He quickly ran out, and you were finally able to rest without having to worry about him for once. Before the nurse could walk over to you, you fell unconscious.

When you woke up, the nurse was still beside you. She gave you a warm smile and she brushed your hair out of your face as you sat up, examining your body.

"Luckily, I was able to heal you quickly before things scarred. I'm so sorry one of our demons did this to you. Those guys really are relentless. Good thing you're a human, you're so easy to heal. Although, I couldn't heal some of the scars on your wrist, but most of them are gone."

You blinked, looking around. You felt perfectly fine, and your wrists just had long white markings on them now, no longer red and irritated with fresh cuts. You sighed, not sure how she healed you so effortlessly, but you knew you had to apologize to Tom, since the last thing you remember is him running out in absolute despair. You had the nurse redirect you back to his room, so you slowly got there before knocking on the door, seeing that it was open.

"Tom?" You called quietly, walking in. He was on his bed, lying on his stomach and shuddering. "Are you okay?"

"Y/N!" He shouted, sitting up and looking at you, tears just streaming down his face. He hid it, wiping it, and he tried to continue hiding it from your sight. You frowned, shutting the door, and walked over to him, sitting on his bed.

"Thank you for caring about me." You whispered. "I'm sorry that I upset you, I was sort of overwhelmed. Look, about my... scratches... I'm just not in a really good place in life, I've never really been."

"I didn't know that people even did that." Tom responded softly, sitting beside you. "I'm sorry too."

"Hug?" You asked him, and he blinked repeatedly at you before nodding. His arms wrapped around you and you squeezed him tightly, burying your head in his chest. His fingers ran through your hair and you sighed, enjoying how warm he was.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, and you pulled away, shrugging. "Can you... stop?"

You looked down. It was sort of an addiction, something that just came naturally when you were upset. "I don't know..."

"If you don't, then... then I'll be really upset!" Tom said, sort of childishly. You blinked and laughed at his attempt, really appreciating it.

"Okay, I'll stop, just for you. Besides, the nurse did some weird miracle shit and all of them are pretty much gone." You mused, and Tom just smiled devilishly at you, with a big sharp-toothed grin. You felt your heart skip a beat, and you nearly fell over, not sure what this feeling was. But, only a couple split seconds passed, and you knew. You took your scissors out of your hoodie pocket, looking to Tom a little longingly.  
"I should get going, it's probably really late on Earth."

"Yeah..." Tom trailed off, looking a bit sad you were leaving.

You tore open a portal again, but stopped in your tracks. You put your scissors back into your pocket, looking back at Tom. Something was coming over you, and before you knew it, you were approaching him again. He blinked down at you with all three of his eyes, not entirely sure what you were doing just yet. Then, you took his face with both of your hands and pressed your lips against his. He stiffened and you knew his breath hitched, and then you pulled away as quickly as possible.

He just covered his mouth with his hand and you quickly turned back around, running into the portal and returning to your room. You fell on the floor as the portal closed, and you pulled your hood over your head, feeling how hot your face was. You kept overthinking about different possibilities in the future, and most of all: _why you kissed him._


	4. Ending

It was a week after the kiss, and you weren't sure how to bring it up to the others, so you just didn't. After awhile, you stopped wearing hoodies and jackets and began wearing short-sleeved shirts and tanktops for the first time in years. Star even helped you get dressed most of the time, allowing you to embrace your feminine side on some days, and your masculine on others. Well, she was hosting a big party in Mewni, and you were of course invited. It was going to be a really sick party, since her parents are out celebrating their anniversary in another kingdom. Ponyhead was so excited, she helped you get dressed in rather skimpy clothes, but you didn't mind much, embracing your body more now.

And, yeah, so you were at this party of the century. It was pretty much all Ponyhead's idea, but Monsters and Mewmans came together to rave and enjoy a really good time. Well, you were pretty bored the entire time, since you didn't know a whole lot of people. And, you still weren't used to the sight of creepy Monsters, so you just stood in the corner, avoiding everyone like usual. You sighed, sitting down on the floor, and sipped your punch.

"Hey," said a voice. You looked up, seeing a hairy Monster talking to you with a sly smile. "cutie, what'cha doin' all alone here?"

"Not talking to you." You said, turning your head defiantly. He frowned.

"C'mon, don't be difficult."

"Leave me alone." You said, crossing your arms. He was about to reach out to you when he was flung backwards by someone, a particular purple demon. Tom looked really cute, wearing non-torn clothes for once. He looked to you, suddenly worried, and extended his hand to help you up off the floor. You cautiously took it, and he wrapped an arm around you protectively.

"Are you alright, Y/N?"

"Tom, I didn't know you were here." You blushed deeply, trying to not make eye contact. He grinned his usual cute smile at you, and your heart definitely did some circus tricks in there.

"Well, you guys _are_ my friends, why wouldn't I?"

"Haha, yeah." You brushed your hair out of your face, and he took your hand, looking at your wrist like some animal that had never seen a wrist before.

"Hey, nothing." He said, and you felt his excitement skyrocket through the roof. "I'm really proud of you!"

"R-Really?" You stammered, and he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Hey, do you want to dance, maybe?"

"Sure." You grinned and nodded, and he took your hand in his before leading you to the middle of the dancefloor. He took your waist, twirling you around, chuckling slightly as you stumbled side to side, not used to dancing. You laughed too, just enjoying the freedom that you had now. You hummed along to the song and he spun you in a circle. You broke out in continuous laughter, unable to stop or control yourself. He pulled you closer, trying to steady you, but you were lightheaded from laughing so much.

"Tom, Tom, I can't!" You snorted.

"Can't what? Why are you laughing so hard?" He smiled, pausing to allow you to stop swaying.

"I'm just having so much fun with you, that's all."

He flushed, holding you by the waist and rather close now. You didn't quite seem to notice, but someone else did. Star barged in, pushing the two of you apart. You frowned, and Tom immediately did too.

"What's going on here?!" Star said angrily. "Why are you guys dancing with each other?"

"Because we want to!" Tom hollered, causing a sudden scene. Oh, great, they were arguing with each other _yet again._

"You made Y/N cry, remember? You're just a bad influence for her!" Star pointed her index finger at him and he stiffened, his fists clenching. Sparks of heat flew from his fists as he flailed his limbs down by his side, shaking from how angry he is.

"A bad influence?! You're the terrible friend, Star! You didn't even notice she was in a lot of pain!"

"What?!" Star shrieked.

"I was the one who helped her out."

"Is he right, Y/N?" Star asked you, her composure faltering. You rubbed your arms awkwarldy, hating to be put in the middle of the spotlight.

"Yeah, he is..."

"Oh." Star blankly said, her shoulders falling. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"Look, you guys," you sighed, "I was just going through a lot, and Tom helped me out. I don't blame you, Star, for not noticing. I'm glad you didn't, I was scared of what you might say or do. I understand you're upset with Tom, or whatever, but please stop arguing with him."

"But- he's just been hanging out with you, and Marco, and I mean, I know I have other friends, but I really like you guys. You're my best friends."

"I get it, Star." You smiled, placing your hand on her shoulder. "But we can't always hang out with you. I spend most of my time with you on Earth, anyway. It's just fair for me to hang out with Tom during the party, since we don't usually get to."

Star sighed, nodding with a smile. She looked at Tom sadly, speaking. "I'm sorry, for being really mean lately. I guess I'm just jealous that you're always hanging out with my friends."

"No problem." He said smoothly, and you made the two hug awkwardly. With the lack of drama, the party continued, and Star went off with Marco to dance. Meanwhile, Tom suddenly took your hand and led you outside into the garden. You stumbled after him, not sure where or why he was taking you.

"Tom- wait, what's going on?" You asked, and he just spoke without looking at you, leading you away.

"I needed to get away from that party. I almost broke the entire castle getting upset at Star. Let's go get milkshakes or something."

"Sounds good to me." You smiled and he opened a portal to Earth, and it popped the two of you right in front of an old diner. He led you inside, and people were a tad startled by his appearance, but didn't say anything. He ordered only one milkshake, which was a bit confusing, but you knew he was trying to make a move on you very subtly. When the waitress set it down on the table, he took two straws and stuck them in the milkshake, smiling at you.

"Tom." You addressed with a sly smile. "If you wanted to indirectly make out with me, you could've just asked."

"W-What?!" He stammered, leaping back from his straw. You burst into giggles, watching his face turn a darker shade of his lilac skin. He hid his mouth from you, and you just stirred your side of the milkshake with your straw.

"Well, you know, backwash and all that."

"W-Why don't we get this to go?" Tom stuttered, standing up quickly and waving down a waitress. You suppose you shouldn't have teased him so much, but you knew it didn't do much harm, right? As soon as the two of you walked out of the diner, he opened up another portal and the two of you entered it, appearing in his room.

Setting down the milkshake, you sighed and sat down, stretching.

"Y/N." Tom said, playing with his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're really pretty!" He shouted. "And I love your personality, it's just so cute, and I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Be my girlfriend."

You blinked, and your heart nearly burst out from your chest. You looked to the side, feeling sweaty and nervous now. What should you say? Obviously, you wanted to say yes, but you grew worrisome. What if things didn't work out, or if he used you, or was lying- no. Tom's not that kind of person. He looked at you when you didn't say anything, and you saw how he suddenly looked crushed when he saw your expression. He just sort of wilted, wiping his face and looking away from you.

"Oh," he croaked.

"No! I mean- Tom, yes! Don't cry!" You said quickly, sitting next to him on his bed. "I'll be your girlfriend! I'm really happy right now!"

"Really?" He sniffled, and you nodded, taking his face, kissing him again. It was a much longer kiss, but in the meantime, you wiped away his really warm tears with your thumbs. He deepened the kiss, slightly nibbling on your lower lip with his sharp teeth. You nearly jerked away, but you simply broke the kiss and looked at him with a small smile.

You smiled, and suddenly giggled, pushing him down to the bed and wrapping your arms around him, feeling his heart race against his chest.

"Y/N!" He shouted in surprise.

"I just want to snuggle with you." You hummed, leaning in closer to him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to his body. His hands, after a couple minutes, then moved to your shoulders. He peeled you off of his body and he leaned down, kissing you again.

Yeah, the two of you made out, whatever. There were plenty of other times you'd do it too, and even in front of everyone after announcing that you guys were dating. And that relationship lasted forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I just wanted a super short Tom x Reader because I watched the new episodes and oooomggg he tries so hard to be the best boyfriend ever, it's so sweet!


End file.
